Outrageous
by myguydied123
Summary: Curly didn't know what to do so he walked up to him and spoke his mind. This ain't no joke and it wasn't the booze talking. Ponyboy didn't know a party could get so interesting... [Slash][One-shot]


**.::I do not own The Outsiders::.**

* * *

Ponyboy breathed in a gulp of fresh air as he rested for some a couple of minutes of running. Just because summer had begun didn't mean he would laze off. Track was over for now until next season. His hand wiped away the sweat from his forehead, looking up at the sky he sighed contently. Running around the neighborhood did him good. For another hour he ran forgetting where he was. Finally it was time to go home, the sky was getting darker anyways. At home there was Johnny sitting on the couch watching TV with Twobit beside him lazily sprawled on the couch. He waved a hello heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Getting out of the shower minutes later, Twobit jumped up saying, "Hold up right there! Don't get into your PJs just yet! I was thinking you could go with me and Johnny tonight. See what action we can fish out."

Ponyboy merely looked at him giving him a ARE YOU SERIOUS? look. Johnny raised his eyebrows, "When did I ever say I'd go with you?"

"When you told me you had nothing to do tonight so just shut up and get ready! Sheesh."

"Twobit, it's awfully late. I don't think-" Pony was cut off as Darry along with Soda and Steve came inside. Sodapop ruffles his little brother's hair going in the bathroom. Steve plops himself on the couch stretching, tired form a hard day's work. Darry put away his tool belt going to the kitchen for a glass of water. Twobit coughed purposely having Darry's attention.

"Excuse young lad-" Twobit began.

Ponyboy burst out laughing, "_Young lad?_ Really Twobit?_"_

"Okay fine, _Old man._"

Darry narrowed his eyes at Twobit, "What?"

Johnny chuckled, it was a very funny scene in front of him.

"Since it's Friday I thought maybe Johnny...Me...and maybe Pony could go out. Ya know, hang around."

Ponyboy looked at his brother feeling hopeful that he could go. School has been hard with exams but it was worth it when he brought home straight As on his grades meaning that he should be able to go out. Soda's head popped out from the room he shared with Ponyboy, "I'll go too! I don't work 'till four tomorrow! C'mon Steve!"

Steve shrugged, "Sure why not."

Darry rubbed his chin with his hand thinking away, Twobit rolled his eyes. Ponyboy was about to leave disappointed until...

"All right, just be home by curfew little man."

Ponyboy nodded eagerly going to his room putting on clothes ready to go. Johnny smiled happy that he could hang out with his best buddy. Twobit exaggeratedly let out a breath of air. Sodapop was already with Steve by the door. Finally, the Greasers minus Darry, walked away from the house. Twobit suggested to go to the Dingo, Steve made a face meaning he didn't want to go. Steve waved him off telling everybody a friend of his had a party going on not far away. And that was it, the party it was.

Ponyboy was talking with Johnny about Dally. They haven't seen him lately. His friend shrugged, "Sometimes he disappears. He'll come around."

Arriving, there were already fellow Greasers there. A lot of booze, chicks, music in the background. Steve's friend welcomed them. Soda was close to his little brother not wanting to lose him in the crowd. Twobit right away began drinking a beer, Steve started a conversation with some guys letting Soda join in. For a while everything went smoothly, Johnny laughing with Ponyboy, the guys having a great time. Suddenly someone showed up unexpectedly. Johnny turned around to see Dally come towards him.

"Dally?" Johnny asked.

Dally nodded a hello then turning to Pony, "Long time no see huh?"

Pony nodded, "Sure."

"Hey Johnny c'mere for a sec. I wanna show you somethin."

Johnny glanced behind him hesitant to leave his buddy alone. Pony frowned slightly but gestured for him to go anyway. Being alone, he looked for Soda, Steve or Twobit. He couldn't see them. Sighing he sat down on a chair a bit far, he could see everyone. The party was held in the backyard of Steve's house, two tables that were filled with booze and drinks were now empty with some questionable stains. Some people were passed out drunk, others laughed, some talked and other horsed around with each other like arm wrestling or simply fighting playfully. It was a Greaser party all right. He held a Pepsi in his hand that Soda had given him, _"Sorry Pones, no beer for you." _

He didn't mind, alcohol was something he could live without, unlike Twobit.

The party was beginning to get boring in his opinion. _Johnny ain't coming back._ That was true, Dally had wanted to leave with Johnny wanting to have some alone time since he was gone for a while. He sighed staring at the ground, _Maybe I should just head home._ Just as he was about to get up to leave he felt somebody pushed him lightly on the back. Spinning around quickly to see who it was thinking it was someone trying to pick up a fight, his fists clammed into fists prepared.

A drunk Curly appeared, he had a bottle in his hand waving it at Pony laughing, "Oh! Look whooo we have here," _Hiccup_, "A baby Pony."

Ponyboy felt himself blush, there was something about Tim's younger brother that made him feel awkward. The only words that came out of his mouth were, "Drunk, huh?"

"You could...Say that."

Pony raised an eyebrow containing in his chuckle, "Uh-huh."

Curly stared at him for a couple of moments swaying back and forth, "Don't you give me that look."

"What look?"

Shepherd leaned closer to Ponyboy ,who was tense at his closeness, still swaying from drinking a lot of booze, "That one right there," he pointed his finger close to Pony's face.

"Lay off Curly," He tried to shove him away unsuccessfully.

Curly smirked, he grabbed the boy by the arm holding on tightly whispering in his ear, "Off or on, Curtis?"

His cheeks burned, that was something totally unexpected. The party sounded like it was far away, the only sounds he heard clearly were Curly snickering seeing his reaction. Ponyboy glared at him, "W-what the hell is wrong with you? I suggest you leave the booze, just hear what you're saying!"

"_And I_ suggest you keep your trap shut or I'll do it for you." He warned.

Ponyboy folded his arms amused, "Oh yeah? How?"

A grin spread across Curly's face, "Ya really wanna know how?"

The air grew tenser, that grin made him shudder feeling chills running through his body. Curly was acting very strange even if drunk this wasn't a normal boozed up behavior. The night was chilly but right there it felt awfully hot. Like someone had turned up the heat. Ponyboy gulped backing away, his imagination running wild, _What the fuck is happening?!_ Then a hand griped his shoulder shaking him for attention making him jump frightened.

"What's going on here, Pones?" It was Soda who was with Steve beside him.

Stuttering, "N-nothing, I was j-just-uh-what?"

Curly frowned, they had ruined the moment. "Whas goin on? Weee're jusht talkin ain't wee Pony?" His arm hung around Pony's neck coolly.

Sodapop narrowed his eyes pulling his little brother away protectively from the drunken Greaser, "Sure whatever, let's go Pony. It's time to leave anyways."

Steve grimaced at Curly, he simply glared back growling words under his breath. Taking a big gulp of his beer he left.

Sodapop along with Pony and Steve were tired from the night out, Twobit stayed at the party saying he'd crash at a Greaser's girl's house later on. Walking away from the party, Ponyboy glanced behind him looking at the house. He saw someone lean against a post watching them leave. His heart skipped a beat knowing exactly who it was. Looking down at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed feeling himself blush again. Lucky for him it was dark so no one noticed. Sodapop asked what was wrong though seeing him deep in thought.

"Nothing Soda...it ain't nothin..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it (:**


End file.
